Hex?
by Shizuka CherryBlossom
Summary: Baru saja kemarin, Sakura menikmati masa-masa indahnya bersama Sasori. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Dia pergi begitu saja, tanpa jejak, tanpa tanda. Atau mungkin itu kutukan yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang? Tidak. Kutukan itu tidak mungkin ada./ "-kutukan itu ... ada,"/ Chapter 1/First Fanfict collab/ Mind to RnR?


Suara hentakan kaki gadis _Cherryblossom_ itu membuka jalan yang tadinya terhalang oleh sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang menatapnya berseri. Dengan senyum tipisnya, ia menyatakan "Terimakasih" pada dua orang sahabatnya itu. Namun, langkah yang ditunggu tak jua dilakukannya. Ia malah menatap dua gadis seusianya itu dengan tatapan manis, seperti biasanya.

"Apa kalian melihat Sasori-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu lirih. Gadis-gadis yang menghadapnya itu tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bertanya tentang Sasori. Aku tak melihatnya."

"Oh, baiklah," helaan nafasnya memberi jeda pada perkataannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekarang?" lanjutnya.

Dua orang itu mengangguk setuju, mencerminkan rasa setia kawannya. Mereka bertiga adalah sekumpulan sahabat yang selalu bersama. Tak heran, ketiga orang itu terlihat tak pernah bertengkar. Mereka adalah Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Ino Yamanaka.

Mereka pun melangkah menuju kantin yang arahnya berada di hadapan Sakura. Dan keramaian di sekitar sekolah itu menjadi sebuah bahan perbincangan kala itu.

"Apa kalian tau? Kata orang-orang, sekolah ini sebenarnya memiliki sebuah cerita misterius," parkataan Ino membuka sebuah obrolan hangat mereka bertiga.

"Memangnya, cerita apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino berdeham sebentar, lalu berkata, "Sekolah ini, memiliki kutukan ..."

Suasana ramai disana seketika menjadi berbalik sepenuhnya. Benar-benar tak masuk akal. Padahal, sekolah itu adalah sekolah favorit di kota.

"Kutukan? Kutukan apa?" rasa penasaran Sakura memuncak.

"Jadi, dulu ada seseorang yang bersekolah disini, dan dia dibunuh disaat itu. Katanya, roh orang itu, masih berada disini, dan akan memakan mangsa di sekolah." jelas Ino. Misteri, kutukan, roh, di sekolah. Bagaimana bisa? Kelihatannya, sekolah itu baik-baik saja.

"Roh? Ah ... itu adalah mitos belaka. Setelah seseorang mati, tak akan berada di dunia yang sama lagi." Ucap Hinata mengelak.

"Tapi, sepertinya, itu bukan sekedar mitos. Itu adalah cerita untuk menakut-nakuti siswa-siswa disini agar tidak ke sekolah malam-malam. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa. Sontak saja semua pasang mata disana tertuju pada tawanya yang lumayan keras itu.

Tawa Sakura terhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, "E-en ... maaf,"

oOo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfict~**

**Hex? © Shizuka Cherryblossom**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala sepulang sekolah itu, benar-benar mengesankan bagi Sakura. Ia tengah menanti seseorang yang ia kagumi sejak dulu, sejak dirinya masuk ke SMU Konohagakure itu. Orang yang ia kagumi adalah Sasori, pria nan tampan yang menjadi seniornya. Pria itu begitu tenang dan menyentuh. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura menilainya lebih dari pria yang lain.

Sakura duduk termenung di bangku taman di halaman depan sekolah. Ia tak sekedar menunggu, karena, dialah yang diperintah untuk menunggu pria itu. Sesekali Sakura merenung, apa yang akan Sasori lakukan? Apa hanya sekedar mengatakan sesuatu padanya, atau ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Terlalu mengharap memang. Tapi, hal itu benar-benar membuat Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Sakura-_chan_ ..."

Akhirnya, muncullah seseorang dari belakangnya. Itulah orang yang ia tunggu.

"Sasori-_kun_?" Sakura berbalik menyapanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ehm ... aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau bersedia?" ajaknya sambil menatap Sakura, penuh keheningan.

Sakura merenung sebentar, mempertimbangkan semua hal yang berakibat atas ajakan itu. Dan tak lama kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah."

Jawaban Sakura yang begitu singkat itu lantas membuat suasana menjadi bertambah sunyi, dengan semilir udara disana yang mengibas rambut _pinky_ Sakura.

Sasori pun menarik tangan Sakura, dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua menuju sebuah tempat yang indah. Sebuah danau dengan pohon-pohon beringin yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, dan semilir udara jernih yang melegakan rongga hidung untuk bernafas bebas.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori terdiam sejenak, melampiaskan dirinya untuk bernafas bebas di hadapan danau dengan air yang jernih itu. Ia lalu bergumam pelan, "Satu-satunya orang yang pernah kuajak kesini, hanyalah kau."

Suara helaan nafas bebas Sasori benar-benar terasa hangat didekat Sakura yang kala itu malah terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasori.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Maksudku, hanya orang yang kusukai yang kuajak kesini. Sudah dua tahun, ya. Tapi, kita baru menyadarinya."

Jawaban misterius Sasori benar-benar membuat hati Sakura berdebar-debar tak menentu. _Apa yang ia maksud itu aku? _pikirnya dalam hati.

"A-aku masih belum mengerti." Jawab Sakura latah penuh keraguan akan hal yang Sasori ucapkan.

Sasori seketika menghadap ke arah Sakura yang tengah menatap danau itu, "Aku tak yakin, kalau kau sepolos ini."

Senyuman dari Sasori tak lantas membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum. ia malah terus menatap danau. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kerikil yang berada dibawah kakinya, lalu melemparnya menuju danau itu.

"E-eh? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sasori terkejut melihat tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi murung.

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Aku memang menyukaimu Sasori-_kun_. Itu yang ingin kau dengar dariku bukan?" Sakura lalu mengambil kerikil, dan melemparnya lagi. Terus saja begitu.

Sasori yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, dan mengikuti tingkah gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Plung—

Kerikil terus menerus terjun ke dasar danau. Sampai membuat mereku berdua hanyut dalam renungan hati masing-masing.

Hening berlangsung agak lama.

Tak ada yang tau, sebenarnya yang sedang Sakura fikirkan saat itu adalah tentang kecemasannya pada Sasori. Dia mengaggap dirinya munafik. Antara rasa khawatir dan bahagia tentang Sasori, jauh didalam dirinya, ada sebuah pemikiran tentang kutukan yang diceritakan Ino saat istirahat tadi.

'_Kutukan itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Apa itu benar-benar ada?'_

Sasori menepuk pundak Sakura pelan, hal itu membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore,"

Sakura terperanjat, ia langsung melihat jam tangannya. Ternyata, sudah hampir tiga jam dirinya bersama Sasori di danau itu.

Sakura segera menghadap pada Sasori dan mengangguk cepat .

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya, sekolah digemparkan dengan sebuah berita yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

"Sasori dibunuh kemarin malam!" riuh suara itu bergema di segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol di halaman sekolah. Saat itu, Sakura baru datang. Dan ia begitu terkejut mendengar kabar itu.

"Sa-sasori-kun, dibunuh?" mulutnya menganga, benar-benar terkejut mendengar berita menyedihkan itu.

"Iya. Katanya, jasadnya ditemukan di dekat sekolah ini." ujar perempuan dengan rambut ikat satu itu.

"Jasadnya ditemukan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Jari tangannya dipaku, mata yang dicongkel, dan tubuhnya… terpotong menjadi 7 bagian." Tambah perempuan itu.

"Sa-sa-sasori ..." tetesan-tetesan air mata mulai mengalir deras di kelopak mata Sakura. Dia lemas, lesu, dan benar-benar tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Padahal, kemarin mereka baru saja berjalan-jalan bersama ke danau. Bahkan, Sasori menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Aku turut berduka," ucap Ino, lalu membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya, "Aku tau perasaanmu saat ini."

Sakura terus menangis, hal itu membuatnya tak mudah untuk berbicara lepas. Hinata dan Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menunduk, ikut terhanyut dalam kesedihan sahabat mereka itu.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... mungkin, ini sudah takdir ..." suara lirih Hinata membuat suasana bertambah suram.

Sakura mendongak, melepas pelukannya dan menghadap pada Hinata, "Kau ini! Memangnya siapa kau, sampai-sampai dengan mudahnya berbicara seperti itu!"

Emosi Sakura meluap. Namun, Hinata tetap terlihat tenang. Ia tau posisi sahabatnya kini.

"Aku tak pernah hanya mementingkan sudut pandangku. Aku berbicara seperti itu, karena itu memang benar. Takdir kita sudah diatur ..."

"Pergilah," Sakura meminta Hinata untuk pergi, "... sekarang."

Hinata terhenti sebentar, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya berbalik arah. Ino yang melihatnya hanya dapat terdiam, karna ia tau perasaan kedua sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Ino, aku ingin bicara," kata-kata itu terdengar sangat miris, "Mari kita ke kantin."

...

...

...

"Kau tau dari siapa tentang kutukan itu?" suara Sakura menyeringai penuh jemu.

"I-itu ... guru Kakashi yang memberitahuku." Jawab Ino terbata-bata mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tak biasa.

"Apa saja yang guru Kakashi katakan padamu?"

"Ka-kalau itu ..."

"Beritahu aku!"

Bentakan Sakura dengan nada tak biasa itu membuat Ino menjadi bertambah takut. Sifat Sakura berubah 180° semenjak Sasori dikabarkan meninggal dengan notif yang masih menjadi misteri itu.

"Dulu, ada seseorang yang dibunuh di sekolah ini. Dia adalah Yuki. Saat bersekolah disini, dia selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang. Dan yang guru Kakashi katakan padaku adalah, bahwa roh Yuki masih berada di sekolah ini, karena dia masih memendam dendam pada sekolah ini ..." Ino bercerita dengan rinci yang ia ketahui.

"..." Sakura berfikir sebentar, "Aku penasaran dengan roh Yuki itu. Apa mungkin, dia yang membunuh Sasori? Bahkan, menurut berita yang beredar, Sasori dibunuh di dekat sekolah pada malam hari?"

Obrolan menjadi sangat serius, ketika memasuki hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan misteri kematian Sasori. Entah kutukan itu memang ada atau tidak, yang pasti, belum ada kasus pembunuhan siswa sekolah SMU Konohagakure selain Sasori dari masa sebelumnya.

"Ino, maukah kau membantuku untuk mencari tahu tentang misteri pembunuhan Sasori?" Sakura memberi sebuah tawaran yang sulit dilakukan oleh Ino. Karena, dia bukan orang yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau pembunuhan. Tapi, karena dirinya merasa kasihan dengan sahabat sejatinya sejak kecil itu, ia pun mengangguk, walau masih ragu untuk setuju.

...

...

...

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura dan Ino menemui guru Kakashi untuk menanyakan tentang Yuki, seorang misterius yang tertera di masa lalu sekolah itu.

"Yuki? Hm ... Dulu, dia dibunuh seperti Sasori, sampai sekarang pun, belum ada yang mengetahui siapa yang membunuhnya. Sepertinya, pembunuhan di sekolah ini turun-menurun terjadi," guru Kakashi menjeda perkataannya sekilas, "20 tahun yang lalu, di sekolah memang terjadi pembunuhan misterius seperti ini, setelah terbunuhnya Yuki. Sepertinya, itu adalah kutukan permanen."

Sakura menggaruk rambutnya, berfikir, "Jadi, 20 tahun yang lalu pun terjadi pembunuhan seperti ini? Dan kau, saat itu temannya Yuki?"

Ino yang berada ditengah perbincangan mereka hanya dapat diam menunduk, mendengar celotehan mereka yang terdengar tak masuk akal di telinganya.

"Benar. Dulu, aku sekelas dengan Yuki, 20 tahun yang lalu ..." guru Kakashi bergumam pelan, "Saat itu, dia selalu ditertawakan teman-temannya. Aku sangat prihatin dengannya saat itu. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

Hening.

"_Sensei _... siapa orang yang selalu menertawakan Yuki saat itu?" tanya Sakura.

"..." guru Kakashi berfikir sebentar, "Eng ... kalau tidak salah, mereka adalah sekelompok orang. Ya, kelompok murid desa Amegakure!" jelasnya bersemangat.

"Dari desa Amegakure? Apa mereka sekelompok geng di sekolah saat itu? Mungkin, gara-gara hal itu, Yuki memberi kutukan pada sekolah kita?!" Sakura terbelalak menyadarinya. Guru Kakashi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin saja," helaan nafasnya lagi-lagi memberikan jeda pada perkataannya yang terkesan santai, "Dan aku masih mengingatnya, anggota-anggota dari geng itu. mereka adalah ..."

"Pein,"

"Nagato,"

"Dan Konan." Guru Kakashi menunduk lesu.

Sakura menatap guru Kakashi penuh curiga. Guru Kakashi terlihat sangat murung ketika membicarakan masa lalunya. Namun, ia menyimpan rasa curiganya itu dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kita lanjut perbincangan lain waktu. Sampai jumpa sensei," Sakura pamit pada guru. Ino pun ikut berpamitan. Dan mereka berdua berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Guru Kakashi meratapi kepergian mereka, "Sakura ... berhati-hatilah."

...

...

...

Langit berubah menjadi kemerahan. Kedua gadis remaja itu berjalan berdampingan –hendak pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satu-pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Mereka dilanda oleh sepi.

Iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Pasalnya, Sakura Haruno yang biasanya cerewet dan ceria, kini berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Biasanya ketika pulang, Sakura selalu berceloteh tentang Sasori.

Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Gadis itu baru saja ditinggal mati oleh orang yang sangat ia sukai. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_? Ino-_chan_?" suara lembut itu membuat Ino berhenti menatap Sakura. Ino-pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil menggenggam sebuah pisau. Tunggu… PISAU!?

Ino membelalakan matanya, "Hinata-chan!? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?" tanyanya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap pisau yang ada di tangannya. "Oh… Bu… bukan untuk apa-apa, k… kok." Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

Ino hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan curiga. Sementara Sakura? Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Hinata yang merasa ditatap oleh Ino-pun menundukkan kepalanya, "I… Ino-chan, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Pintanya dengan lirih. Ino segera memalingkan wajahnya dan meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Mendadak suasana menjadi sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan. Burung-burung mulai berkoak-koak, pulang ke sarang mereka masing-masing.

Sakura adalah orang yang pertama kali membuka mulut, "Aku duluan." Pamitnya dingin. Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya; meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata sendirian.

Ino segera berpamitan pada Hinata dan berlari menyusul Sakura. Khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Mereka selalu bersama-sama sejak kecil, wajar saja kalau Ino sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai saudara-nya sendiri.

Hinata hanya memandangi kepergian mereka berdua. Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu-

"-kutukan itu ada."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Buat yang udah baca, arigatou~

Dimohon sampaikan kritik dan saran di kotak Review, ya ...

_Sign_, Shizuka Cherryblossom*


End file.
